Astral Guide
The below is from http://Wartune.wikia.com Astral gathering is unlocked at Level 25. In astral gathering, you can spend an amount of gold to obtain one random astral. Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro, allowing you to collect a better astral from it. Every astral gathered also grants one or more Star Points, which can be used to buy special astrals. Once you gather an astral, you can choose to sell, synthesize, or collect it. If you choose to collect or synthesize it, you won't be able to sell it later (though you will be able to synthesize already collected astrals). Equipping Astrals One Astral equip slot unlocks every 10 levels, so when astral gathering first unlocks, you can equip 2 astrals. The third slot unlocks at level 30, the fourth at 40, etc. However, you can't equip two Astrals that boost the same stat (e.g. Aegis and Goddess Blessing, or two Mysticality). Astral Value An astral's "value" is simply 1/10th of its total experience, including the experience needed to reach its current level and its experience value at level 1. The total value of all astrals you have equipped is displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the astral inventory screen. Astral value is conserved when astrals are converted into experience for other astrals, so the total value of all of your astrals will never go down. Astros Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro, allowing you to collect one astral from it. Possible Astrals Misfortune Misfortune is a special astral, meant to signify a "bad result". It can't be collected, but can be sold for 1200 gold. Green Astrals These sell for 3600 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 10 EXP for another astral. Blue Astrals These sell for 6,000 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 30 EXP for another astral. Purple Astrals These sell for 8,400 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 50 EXP for another astral. Orange Astrals These sell for 10800 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 70 EXP for another astral. Obtaining an orange astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. Orange Astrals may be exchanged for 7000 Points. The following astrals have orange as their highest level: Red Astrals Red Astrals, though difficult to capture, offer the highest possible stat boosts. Red Astrals may be exchanged for 15,000 Points except for Energine, which costs 1000 Points. Obtaining an red astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. EXP Tables ::::::: Level By Level Experience Star Point Exchange Clicking the "Exchange" button on the astral collection screen brings up a shop where astrals can be bought with Star Points. This shop sells: * Energine, a special red astral worth 500 astral experience for 1,000 Star Points * All other red astrals for 15,000 Star Points each * Every orange astral for 7,000 Star Points each * Every purple astral for 2,000 Star Points each Hints Sell or collect green astrals? If you're trying to gain experience for your current astrals, then it makes no difference; 10 experience for an astral costs an average of 3600 golds whether you're selling your green astrals or collecting them. You may as well collect them to save time. If you're trying to obtain a strong astral to use, however (and the green astral itself would not be useful), then sell. The 10 experience you would have gotten will come back to you in the form of a few star points and a chance at a better astral. Also, selling green astrals will make a significant difference in how fast you rack up star points, so this is another aspect. If you want a better chance at gaining higher astrals and getting more bang for your buck so to speak then set up your astrals so that you sell everything blue or less. The reason for this is with any luck you will get a lot of blue and since blue is worth 30 exp and 6000 gold you will be making a profit and regain all or most that you have lost. On top of that you will have a much better chance at gaining orange and purple astrals which are worth 50 and 70 exp and you will gain a decent amount of star points boosting you up higher. Enhanced/Refined Blessed Health vs. (Enhanced) Regeneration If you want to choose Enhanced/Refined Blessed Health or (Enhanced) Regeneration, you should consider the average damage you do in your opponents. Usually, players with low Battle Rating will use Refined/Enhanced Blessed Health and players with high Battle Rating will use (Enhanced) Regeneration. If most of the time you do more or equal than 4,000 of damage, then you should use Enhanced Regeneration orRegeneration. If most of the time you do less than 4,000 of damage, then you should use Refined Blessed Health or Enhanced Blessed Health. Aegis (Major) vs. (Refined) Goddess Blessing If you want to choose Aegis (Major) or (Refined) Goddess Blessing, you should consider your average damage you receive from your opponents. If most of the time you receive more or equal than 1,333 of damage, then you should use Refined Goddess Blessing or Goddess Blessing. If most of the time you do Less than 1,333 of damage, then you should use Aegis Major or Aegis. (Enhanced) Will Destroyer vs. (Enhanced) Determination If your hero is an Archer, you should not use the Enhanced Will Destroyer/Will Destroyer because you will lose the benefit of class-specific abilities, such as receiving rage after each critical (Acumen passive skill) and boosting damage dealt by all teammates after a critical (Battle Prowess passive skill). If you are using a Knight or a''' Mage ''', you should prefer Enhanced Will Destroyer/Will Destroyer. Remember not to combine any of these 2 astrals with Critical Astrals; Determination or Sniper's Edge. Category:Guides Category:Character Development Category:CharDev